Amour, Mariage et Plusoyance
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de AmyH2kaii9. La mère d'Alice à discuté la réponse de sa fille au sujet d'Hamish. Alice doit se marier dans 2 jours ! Elle décide de fuir, car son coeur est déjà épris de quelqu'un d'autre. Alice x Chapelier Fou
1. Rappelle toi

Cette fiction est de AmyH2kaii9, la traduction est de moi.

Amour, Mariage et Plusoyance

Je me réveille en sursaut encore une fois, toujours le même rêve. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois ce magnifique jardin, les fleurs endormies ainsi que les différents animaux qui le peuple. Ce jardin est si magnifique que je pourrais y rester à jamais. Mais après, j'entends le même rugissement et je me mets à courir à travers la forêt jusqu'a la table où sont assis un Loir, un Lièvre et un homme portant un Haut-de-forme. Ce serait mentir si je disais que je ne les connaissais pas. Il s'agit de Mallymkun, la petite femelle Loir, Thackery Earwicket, le fameux Lièvre de Mars, et Tarrant Hautdeforme, le Chapelier Fou.

Je secoue la tête afin de remettre mes pensées en place, puis décide de me lever. Après m'être étirée un peu, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je soupire profondément.

*_Peut-être que revenir ici était une mauvaise idée. _pensa-t-elle. _J'ai répondu à toutes mes questions en moins d'un seul jour. J'ai dit "non" à Hamish, accordé la permission à Lord Ascot de diriger la société de papa, j'ai informé Margaret de l'infidélité de Lowell, et j'ai dit à Mme Chattaway, la mère des jumelles, qu'elles se baignaient nues dans le lac d'Havershim. *_

Je me suis rincé le visage à l'eau froide afin de me réveiller, me sécha avec une serviette. Je me suis retournée et je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec ... ma sœur.

_- Alice, pourquoi est-tu si en retard ?_

_- J'ai mal dormi, les cauchemars, que veux-tu ... _répondis-je ensommeillée.

_- Justement, j'espérais que tu sois debout._

_- Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Te souviens-tu lorsque tu as dis "non" à Hamish et que Mère était disons ... en colère ?_

_- Oui. _

_- J'ai été lui parler. Elle voulait te faire savoir qu'elle et Lady Ascot ont discuté ta décision._

_- Discuté ?_ cria-t-elle, horrifiée.

_- Elles ont accepté la demande en mariage en ton nom, Alice. Tu te marieras avec Hamish mercredi._

Je me sentie défaillir, mercredi, c'est dans deux jours !

_- Non ! Jamais je ne me marierais avec lui, c'est MA décision et j'ai décidé que NON !_

_- Mère n'apprécieras pas ça du tout, tu sais ?_

Je secoue ma tête à nouveau. Tout ces sons dans ma tête viennent de l'Arrière Pays, viennent de tout mes amis, viennent de Tarrant. Tout, dans mon corps fut coupé de tout et de tous. J'avais une épiphanie, une prise de conscience soudaine ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne voulais pas oublier Tarrant, mon Chapelier. Le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu, le seul qui ai su m'écouter et me comprendre.

_- Alice, tu ne peux passer outre. Mère à accepté, tu dois te marier._

J'ai cligné des yeux et me dirigea rapidement dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé la porte à clef avant de remonter dans mon lit pour poursuivre mon rêve pour la quatrième fois.

Le Matin Suivant

Je me réveille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais il disparu quand je me rappela soudain de Margaret. Je m'habille rapidement et descends d'un pas décidé vers la salle à manger, là où je vis Mère et Margaret assises, déjeunant.

_- Bonjour, chérie, as-tu bien dormi ? _me demanda Mère.

_- Bien, merci._

_- Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'asseoir, nous avons à parler._

Je prends donc un siège, sachant parfaitement à quoi m'attendre en matière de reproches.

_- Tu as pris la décision de ne pas épouser Hamish, mais tu as 20 ans et le fait que tu sois célibataire n'est pas bien vu dans mon entourage. Donc j'ai accepté la demande pour toi, ma chérie._

_- Mère ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'épouse pas Hamish, j'ai refusé sa demande et cela en resteras ainsi. Vous avez beau être ma mère, vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire qui aimer et qui épouser. Je tiens à dire d'ailleurs que celui que j'aime ne serait pas le bienvenu dans cette société !_

_- Alice ! Tu obéiras à ta mère et tu ..._

_- NON MERE ! J'ai 20 ans et je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions ! A part ça, je vous souhaite une agréable journée._

Je courus dans ma chambre, m'empara d'une valise et la remplie de quelques robes, sous-vêtements et ... quelques corsets. Je revêtis une robe d'un blanc immaculé, ma préférée. Je souleva une petite trappe à l'intérieur de mon armoire et pris une petite fiole : _le Sang du Jabberwocky. _Je pris ma valise, ferma les yeux et bu l'horrible liquide. Avant de disparaitre pour toujours de ce monde, j'eus le temps de murmurer :

_- Je rentre chez moi, Tarrant. S'il te plait, rappelle-toi de moi._


	2. Les Jardins de Mirana

Chapitre 2 : Les Jardins de Mirana

Je me suis sentie tomber sur quelque chose de doux et de dur. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus trois enfants me regardant bizarrement.

_- C'est un alien ?_

_- Non, c'est un oiseau !_

_- Mais taisez-vous ! Vous voyez bien que c'est un garçon !_

_- Un garçon ? _dirent les deux autres enfants en chœur.

Je commence à me lever quand tout les trois prennent la fuite.

_- Attendez ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !_

Je m'assois et regarde autour de moi, je me trouve dans un jardin empli de fleurs endormies et d'immense abeilles, juste comme mon rêve. Cela devait être le jardin de la Reine Blanche, Mirana.

Du coté de Tarrant ...

_- Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? _demandait-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

_- Chapelier ! Chapelier !_

Tarrant se retourna pour savoir qui l'appelait ainsi. Il vit les trois petits orphelins de la Reine Blanche courir vers lui.

_- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Un alien dans le jardin de la Reine !_

_- Vraiment ? A quoi ressemble cet alien ? _demanda-t-il, très surpris.

_- Il a des cheveux blonds longs comme ça. _répondit la petite Anne, en pointant sa taille.

Tarrant se sentit frémir, serais-ce possible que ce soi-disant alien soit ... _Alice ?_

_- Il a aussi des yeux bleus, et une robe blanche avec des lapins brodés dessus._

Le sang de Tarrant ne fit qu'un tour. Il réalisa qu'elle parlait d'Alice, _son Alice._

_- Où se trouve cet alien ?_

_- Dans le jardin, derrière le château._

_- Bon, je vais voir ça, attendez-moi là._

Il remit son chapeau en place et se mit à courir si vite qu'il pensait que sa tête allait tomber.

Revenons à Alice.

_*C'est l'heure où le gentil crocodile, languissamment s'étire et baille, et fait glisser les eaux du Nil sur l'armure de ses écailles. Il ouvre gaiement sa gueule mutine et sort une griffe tel un gros chat, avale trois poissons qui passaient par là, et s'en alla digérer sur l'onde opaline ... *_

Je souris en repensant à ce poème. Les jardins n'ont pas changé, toujours aussi verdoyants. Je suis soudain interrompue par une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

_- Qui êtes-vous, vous qui traînez autour du château ?_

_- Je suis Alice, Chester. _Je le regarde, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un chat sourire !

_- LA Alice ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'amène parmi nous, ma chère ?_

_- Et bien, j'ai eu une dispute avec ma mère._

_- Faux !_

Je suis confuse. Je réalise soudain que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question.

_- Oh, j'ai cru que vous vouliez dire ..._

_- Si je voulais le dire, je l'aurais dit._

Je suis sur le point de répondre quand un garde blanc vint à nous.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?_

Chester disparu, ne laissant qu'un panache de fumée. Je me retrouve seule, génial !

_- Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas invitée à vous trouver là, ma chère. Suivez-moi !_

Il me prit par le bras et me fit entrer dans le château. Nous marchons dans un long couloir menant à la salle du trône. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte.

_- La Reine est à l'intérieur. Bonne chance. _dit le garde, avant de disparaître.

Par politesse, je toqua à la porte. Après avoir entendu un "_Entrez !_", je tourne la poignée et entre. Mirana me faisait face, me regardant bizarrement. Apparemment, elle aussi ne me reconnaît pas.

_- Pourquoi vous trouviez vous dans mes jardins sans permission ?_

Le ton de sa voix était effrayant. Voyant qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, je me décide à répondre honnêtement.

_- J'ai atterri ici après avoir bu le sang du Jabberwocky, votre Majesté._

Mirana retrouva le sourire.

_- Alice ! Notre Championne ! Tu es enfin revenue, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?_

_- Mère et moi, nous nous sommes disputés._

_- Ceci n'est pas une bonne chose, ma chère. _me répondit Mirana.

_- Non, ce n'est pas bien._

_- Quelle était la raison de cette discorde ?_

_- Elle a accepté pour moi la demande en mariage d'un homme, sans m'en informer._

Le visage de Mirana s'assombrit.

_- En effet, c'est mal._

_- Ma réponse était "non". Je ne voulais pas épouser cet homme._

Mirana me regarda à nouveau.

_- Penses-tu à quelqu'un d'autre, ma chère ?_

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime en retour._

_- Qui est-ce, ma chère ?_

Prenant une profonde respiration, je prononça ses mots pour la première fois.

_- J'aime Tarrant._

Et oui, j'aime un Chapelier Fou.


	3. Je T'aime

Chapitre 3 : Je T'aime

La Reine me souri, le regard franc. Je me retourne afin de contempler les peintures de la salle du trône. Les mêmes dessins que ceux de l'Oraculum. Mirana s'approcha de moi au moment où mon regard s'était posé sur une peinture me représentant.

_- C'est toi, tuant le Jabberwocky lors du Jour Frabieux._

Je compris pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas de ces peintures, elles ont été réalisées après mon départ.

_- Ces peintures sont splendides._

_- Cela dépends comment tu les vois, ma chère._

_- Je ne comprends pas, majesté. _

_- Comme tu le sais, mes principes font que je ne dois pas faire de mal à une créature vivante. Sur cette peinture, tu en tues une. Mais tu nous as sauvés ainsi que l'Arrière Pays de la tyrannie d'Iracebeth._

Je ne répondis pas, car je n'avais rien à répondre.

Encore du coté de Tarrant ...

Entrant dans le château, il enleva son chapeau et le plaça sous son bras. Peut-être était-ce un signe de respect. Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône, espérant qu'Alice s'y trouvait. Il fut interrompu par une petite fille.

_- Tarrant, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir._

_- Moi aussi, Charlotte, mais je dois aller voir la Reine Blanche, elle a besoin de moi donc je ne dois pas la faire attendre vois-tu ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai d'autre choseàfaireet ..._

_- Chapelier !_

Tarrant se calma aussitôt. Mallymkun l'avait ramené à la réalité.

_- Merci, je vais bien. _dit-il avec une petite voix. _Maintenant Charlotte, retourne jouer._

_Nous avons des choses importantes à faire._

La petite disparue rapidement, avec une expression de déception sur son visage.

_- Mally ! Tu viens ?_

_- Hein ? Oh ! Oui je te suis._

Revenons encore à Alice.

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit, et les Tweedles accoururent.

_- Alice, te revoilà ! _dirent-ils en chœur.

_- Bonjour les garçons !_

Le Lièvre de Mars vint à son tour, avec une tasse à la main.

_- Vous êtes en r'tard pour l'thé ! _dit-il en me lançant la tasse, que j'évita de justesse. Avant de rire.

_- Cette fois Alice, vas-tu rester ? _demanda Mirana.

_- Si vous êtes tous d'accord, j'aimerais rester pour de bon !_

Tous hochèrent la tête, en signe d'accord. Je souri, puis poussa un soupir. Je pense ne pas rester si Tarrant ne ressent pas la même chose que moi à son égard.

A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant apparaitre le Chapelier Fou, avec Mallymkun, assise sur son épaule.

_- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était là ! _lança-t-elle. _Les hommes n'écoutent rien ! J'espère que tu es la vraie Alice._

_- Oui Mally, je suis Alice._

_- Bien, j'ai horreur des débats._

Chester apparu à son tour.

_- Oh, moi je ne me mêle jamais de politique, trop de choses à gérer, vous voyez ?_

Mallymkun lui répondit, mais je n'entendis pas, car j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder l'homme donc j'étais profondément éprise.

_- Te rappelles-tu de moi, Alice ? _demanda Tarrant, ses yeux se colorant d'un bleu vif.

Sa question me tira de ma transe. Je marcha vers lui jusqu'a ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_- Bien sur, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je n'oublierais pas ?_

_- Oui, mais tu as dit aussi que tu reviendrais sans que je le sache, mais ma chère, je l'ai su._

Je soupira, j'avais répondu à toute mes questions, je pouvais enfin rester si je le voulais.

_- Vois-tu, j'ai répondu à toutes mes questions, et je suis revenue pour rester ..._

Je me rapprocha afin de murmurer : _... si tu veux de moi._

_- Ma chère Alice, je voudrais de toi à chaque fois que tu voudras de moi._

Je souris comme une idiote, puis rougis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de briser la distance me séparant de lui. Je l'embrassa. Je cru un instant que ce sentiment n'étais pas réciproque, jusqu'a ce qu'il me rende ce baiser avec passion.

_- Beeuurrk ! Pourquoi le Chapelier embrasse l'alien ?_

Nous nous séparons et Tarrant se mit à rire.

_- Oh, ma petite, ce n'est pas un alien !_

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, effarés. _- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?_

Mirana s'approcha d'eux et leur montra la peinture du Jour Frabieux.

_- Cette jeune femme est, mes chéris, la Championne de l'Arrière Pays, Alice._

_- C'est toi qui as tué le Jabberwocky ? _demandèrent-t-ils tous en chœur.

_- Je suppose que oui. _

_- D'accord, tu es donc Alice, mais qui es-tu pour Tarrant ? Vois-tu, lui et moi sommes amis, nous nous disons tout. Il parlait beaucoup de toi, tu sais ?_

Je regarda Tarrant, qui était en train de rougir ! Je me baissa, pour me mettre à la hauteur de la petite Anne.

_- Et ... qu'a dit Tarrant à propos de moi ?_

_- Il a dit ... que tes yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer et qu'à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il s'y perdait. Que tes cheveux étaient aussi beaux que le soleil, que ta plusoyance était la meilleure plusoyance de tout l'Arrière-Pays. Il donnerait n'importe quoi, même son chapeau, pour pouvoir dire que tu es sa femme, et qu'il t'aime par dessus tout._

Elle respira profondément puis recula. Elle était fière d'avoir tout dit à Alice, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tarrant, qui aurait préféré que ses secrets ne soient entendus de personne, surtout pas d'Alice.

_- Tarrant, as-tu vraiment dit ça ?_

_- Je ne dirais pas non, comme menteur je ne suis pas bon. Je n'ais pas fais une rime là ?_

_- Dans ce cas, je suis flattée à l'idée que tu trouves mes yeux aussi bleus que la mer et je suis heureuse que tu puisses t'y perdre. Je suis flattée également de savoir que mes cheveux sont aussi beau que le soleil, je suis honorée de savoir que ma plusoyance est la meilleure. J'adorerais être ta femme, sans avoir besoin que tu donnes ton chapeau._

Bizarrement, à cet instant, Chester disparu.

_- Et pour finir, je t'aime aussi._

Il m'embrassa encore une fois, mais cette fois nos sentiments prirent le dessus.

_- Alors Alice, as-tu trouvé pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?_

_- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé, et toi ?_

_- Non plus._

_- Et bien, maintenant nous pouvons ensemble prendre le temps de chercher le dénouement._

_- Alice, ma chérie, je crois que tu as fait une rime._

_- Oui, je crois aussi ..._

A partir de cet instant, le Pays des Merveilles portait bien son nom.

FIN


End file.
